


Crack beauty and the best parody song

by Cinnie



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: see title





	

There’s nothing sweet  
And nothing kind  
And he’s mean  
But he’s neither coarse nor unrefined  
And he’s too near, I’m sure  
That I’ve seen this missing persons report before  
She glanced this way, and thought she saw  
The gleam of fangs and blood dripping from my paws  
No this can’t be, I’ll just ignore  
No one’s ever looked at me that way before


End file.
